


Driven to Points

by VioletrixiaGalaxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cliffhangers, Death, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, POV Alternating, POV Molly Weasley, POV Multiple, POV Percy Weasley, Past Character Death, Percy Weasley Dies, Sorry Not Sorry, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletrixiaGalaxy/pseuds/VioletrixiaGalaxy
Summary: What if Percy's Family did blame him?advitanficium= ad vitan=back to life + sacrificium = sacrifice





	Driven to Points

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.
> 
> I was just like "Hey! Lets make my favorite Harry Potter character SUFFER"
> 
> Soooo.... Here it is!

Hi. My name is Percy Weasley. I am not wanted. But here is my story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Percy choked back sob. He didn’t **HAVE ENOUGH TIME. ******He was a spy. Has been. He couldn’t tell them.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
You see, Percy could see the future. He has been able to since he was five. The good thing about this is that he doesn’t need to gaze into teacups or anything. Of course, a crystal ball works, but he could simply go quiet for a few hours and see visions. Since he didn’t want to tell the family, as the visions told bad news, he would put a book in his lap and pretend to read. That’s why the family thought he was a nerd and would give him books all the time. Due to his visions, he had impeccable memory. The fact was, he saw that should he become a Spy, he has to act different. The family chalked it up to the fact this was right after the war. Percy was a really sweet child. Quiet, kind, and always soft spoken to his family. His older brothers never saw this, as they were in Hogwarts, and his younger brothers, as his sister wasn’t born yet, didn’t remember him. All they remember is Perfect Prefect Percy the Prat.  
~~~~~~~~  
He’s so sorry.  
~~~~~  
He tried. So hard. At the end of his 6th year, as next year he would have to be very busy and pretend to want to like the Ministry. He told Dumbledore everything. He had admired the Ministry at one point. He had long before that due to his dad, and his admiration was strong and he wanted, so very much to tell them. However ever since the start of Harry Potter’s 1st year, his visions show so much destruction. He tried to warn Ron with the letter, reverse psychology. He had to write it because the wicked awful Umbridge was right before his shoulder.  
_Please Ron,_ Percy prayed, _please understand this.._

********

****

****He did not understand.** **Percy was casted out. And he did his job. He just hoped he has enough time to explain.  
~~~~~~~** **

The war happened. You all know the rest. Voldemort dies. Yes, I was never quite scared to say his name. However my visions foretold that it was a bad idea to do so. They have yet to lie.  
A sob broke through my sore throat.  
He remembers..  
Voldemort wasn’t the only one to die. Many people died. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, and at least fifty more casualties..  
And… Oh Fred.. He didn’t survive either…  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the war, Percy was casted out, blamed for the death of Fred. Even his mother, Molly, the one who supported him even after he left, blamed and ridiculed him. He didn’t have enough time. The fact was simple. They wanted Fred. Fred Weasley. The jokester, friendly, fun, happy bloke… Everything Percy once had, all stripped away for the sake of his visions and the future of his family. They didn’t want Percy. Percy Weasley. They didn’t want the Pratty Prefect Perfect Percy, who, in the end, wasn’t so Perfect. He spent **weeks** searching for a antidote. For revival. As he was searching this, he KNEW that revival required another in exchange. So he wrote a letter. This letter, infact. **“Hi. My name is Percy Weasley I am not wanted. But here is my story.” He wrote, tears sliding down his face.**  
In his hand he held a bottle with a black charcoal liquid in it.  
It was the advitanficium, a illegal dark potion that in exchange for the soul and life of the one who drinks the potion with a part of the DNA of the person being revived, the person who died would come back to life. He would need to first dig up Fred body so that he can come to life without being stuck 10 feet below. It was a needed sacrifice. Percy’s wellbeing had NOTHING to do with this. 

It wouldn’t even matter in a long run.

He left all his fortune from being in the Ministry on his parent’s bed, and took with him, a cheap cloak with a single pocket, where the potion was held, his wand, and his letter. 

arrived at the gravesite and searched for Fred’s name.  
Once found he stared at it.

It was quick. The grave was dug up, and with his wand he opened the grave box. He turned green,  
(For anyone weak of heart, it will briefly show have a descriptive wording of Fred’s body.) 

Fred’s body was rotting, maggots and termites somehow managing to crawl through and were eating through his brain.  
Percy was going to be sick.  
_well, it wouldn’t matter anyways.._ He thought dully _i’ll be died in a few moment anyway._  
He then, hands trembling, snapped his wand. 

Tears streamed down his face.

He uncapped the cap for the potion.  
~~~~~~~~  
Molly glanced at the clock.  
She doesn’t quite know why she kept Percy on the family clock. For all she cares he should be DEAD. 

Except she does care. 

As she looked at the clock, for what reason she does not know, instinct perhaps? Her eyes widen with shock.  
Percy’s hand was on Mortal Peril.  
She shouldn’t care, but before she realized what she was doing, her body was already dashing out the door, wand in hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The potion’s black sludge crept from the bottle.  
Down, down, down it went.  
Just like the wall that killed Fred.  
Similar to how it will kill Percy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Molly turned and turned.  
Where would Percy be? In his house?  
Shocked, Molly remembered one thing.  
_I don’t even know where he lives!_  
She remembers…  
**_”You don’t even care about Fred’s DEATH anyway do you!” Molly shouted. “You-You heartless fox!_ **

**_Percy had flinched._**

_**“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!” Molly snarled, all but shoving him out.**_ **  
Percy, eyes wide, ran out of the house.**

 

She remembers.  
Percy was acting strange. She couldn’t..  
Her feet were leading her somewhere.  
She let them be.  
After all, her instincts were never wrong. 

Until they were.  
It was blinded by grief, she reasoned.  
Yet it caused such agony.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Down it went, into Percy’s thoat.  
A faint smile was on Percy’s face, tears falling, eyes glazed and already feeling numb.

**Good. The potion was working.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Molly soon realized she was heading towards the grave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Percy scrambled for the letter. He clutched it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Molly ran into the grave, eyes wide and heart sinking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Percy felt so tired.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Molly watched, horrified, as Percy’s body dropped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He turns his head and sees his Mother.  
“Mom..” He whimpered. Had she come to mock him once again?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tears streamed down her face.  
**_”PERCY!”_ ******  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **It all faded to black.**  
I no long like this fic. This will be moved to the back and on perm hiatus. I am working on furnishing new stories similar to this but will never get back on this train. I felt this was to rushed. I might rewrite this if some people request it, but other then that this fic shall remain here un-updated forever.


End file.
